The New Kingdom Hearts: Tales of Exrin and Xena
by Singer of Water
Summary: Xena and Exrin are the new members of Organization XIII. See what crazy things happen with them around. Demyx/OC and Zexion/OC. This is my cousins fanfic. Please read and leave a review for her! Thank you! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is a Kingdom Hearts fanfic that my cousin wrote and wanted me to post on my account because her account won't let her post it for an odd reason. This story was written and thought of by GIR2898 (deviantART)/animegirl2898 (). Xena (pronounced Ze-na) is my own creation and Mizu is hers. Disclaimers are to: Disney and Square Enix. She hopes you enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 1:

"-rin. Exrin! Ex~rin~! Exrin, wake up!" yelled the blue haired girl.

"Xena, shut up!" shouted the red head back.

"Exrin, you've been asleep for too long!" exclaimed the angered Xena.

"Look, you need to calm down. I came back from my mission at five in the morning! I left at eight the night before. So. Shut. The. Heck. UP!"

Headquarters for Organization XIII was busy as ever. Now that Sora had been awakened things have been hectic. Everyone thinks Organization XIII is pointless. Only one man in the organization is truly working towards destroying the worlds, and that is Xemnas. He threatens everyone into joining and they only join to be part of the takeover. Exrin Kin and Xena Hanuzaki are the newest members of the organization and the most spontaneous out of everyone. Exrin Kin has the power to shape metal into weapons of her choice and move metal with her mind, Xena Hanuzaki has the weapon of a maul and controls the substance of water. This is their tale.

"Meeting time!" called Exrin.

"Comfing!" shouted Xena with food overflowing from her mouth. Xena swallowed hard and ran after Exrin to the meeting room.

"Remeber to behave, I've gotten into enough trouble. Xemnas put me in charge of you and I won't let myself get vaporized because I can't do a simple task as keeping you under control," Exrin nagged.

"Alright mom~," Xena teased.

"Look, I took charge of the exploding food incident and now you owe me. Big time!" the red head threatened.

Xena spoke no longer after that comment until they reached the meeting room. Xemnas stared disapprovingly at Exrin when she placed herself on Xena's lap. In order to give the guest villian a seat one must give their seat, as did Exrin. It was always Exrin or Xena who gave up their seat, just so they could sit with each other. Today it was Jafar who joined the meeting saying he had a wonderous plan.

"Silence for the guest," Xemnas boomed.

"Thank you Xemnas," Jafar croaked. "My plan is simple," he continued, "All we must do is to all at once tackle Sora."

"You do realize there is a reason he is called the Key-Bearer, right? He bears a giant key that he can use to kill us," Exrin commented. "Are you stupid? We have weapons of our own!"

"She has a point," Axel replied. "Heck, I can use fire, Demyx can use water, Exrin molds metal into weapons, and Xena uses water as well. All of us have special powers!" he continued.

"SILENCE! Jafar, get out of my sight. Until you actually think, you can't come up with a plan!" Xemnas roared. "Meeting adjourned, you may return to your duties and activities."

At those words everyone left and went to their rooms.

**That's chapter one! Hope you liked it. Please leave a review for my cousin. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, this is an author's note from the real author: a few changes and a few thanks. Mizu's name is now Exrin and I am happy to say that this was pulled out of my arse. To Singer of Water (my cousin) I thank you for posting this and being patient with my slowness. Without further ado I give you chapter two (Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't kow it~)**

Chapter two:

Zexion Knight sat in the farthest corner from the door in his purple loveseat, and of course...reading. Suddenly a rhythmic rapping came from the door and a certain red headed girl barged in and shouted with a sing-song voice:

"Oh, good, you're not touching yourself!"

"Exrin!" Zexion shouted as a furious blush overcame his pale, half covered by hair, and very agitated face.

"What? You're not!" Exrin yelped in defense.

"That doesn't give you the right to yell it out!" Zexion spat back.

"Whatever. Here I came to bring back the books I borrowed, 'The Nightmare Series'." Exrin heaved a sigh, dropped the books on the coffee table nestled just in front of the loveseat, and plopped next to Zexion. "Now, Xena has locked me out of the room and my show is on, can I borrow your television?" Exrin inquired. Holding back an intense blush, Zexion agreed and Exrin nuzzled closer and turned to the channel she oh so enjoyed.

An hour and a half passed and Exrin lifted herself from the couch that contained a very flustered Zexion, although it was very concealed that he was. Exrin stretched, then coughed, and, finally, spoke.

"Thanks so much! That was a good episode, don't you agree?" Exrin laughed and smiled which only caused Zexion even more bliss.

"Er, yeah definitely. Thanks for showing it to me!" Zexion laughed back and allowed a slight blush. _Althought I couldn't take my mind off of you. _Zexion thought to himself. Exrin swiftly left and closed the door behind her, she immediately let a crimson coloring come over her face as she all but ran down the hall.

"Xena you GENIOUS!" Exrin exclaimed as she entered the shared room.

"WHAT I DO?" Xena jumped.

"Thanks for the plan to get closer to Zexion!" Exrin tackled Xena in a suffocating hug and smiled from ear to ear.

"You seem too happy than normal. It worked didn't it?"

"Yup!" Exrin jumped up and down and spun around as she did so, then she switched to a serious expression. "Now for 'Operation DemDem'." Exrin looked excited for this. "Here's the plan. In the dead of night, you and I grab some provisions, hijack one of those lo~ng boats, and then we row back to Spain!" Exrin looked smug.

"Nice, quoting an idiotic plan during something serious." Xena was pissed and her expression showed it.

"'Kay joking around time over. I will take Sasha, Demyx's Sitar, stash it in here, and you find it, return it to him, and strike up a conversation." Exrin used air quotes around find and smiled at the end of her explanation.

"That's okay I guess, but you probably got better results than I wil," Xena said depress sinking in her voice.

"I just nuzzled up to him and watched TV and thanked him afterwards," Exrin explained.

"EXACTLY!" Xena screeched. "I won't be able to nuzzle up to him like you did Zexion!" Xena explained.

"He likes to nap on the couch in the living room, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"How about you snuggle up to him and fall asleep saying you were watching television and you fell asleep. Your body just naturally went towards the heat. How's about it?"

"PERFECT!" Xena exclaimed excitedly. She hugged Exrin and transported to the living room. The red head sighed and transported to Xemnas' office.

"I'm here sir," Exrin announced as she knocked on the door to the Superior's office.

"Come in and close the door behind you," Xemnas spoke with ice like Vexen's in his voice. "Now, about the damages this week."

"How much munny do I owe you?" Exrin asked, her voice monotone as though it were nothing.

"Well, less than last week. You guys are planning something aren't you?" Xemnas asked, glares twisting his words making a worried tone sound venomous.

"No, sir. Xena and I are actually not planning anything. Now how much do I owe you already?" Exrin spat her words with equal hate intertwined within them. Xemnas glared at the disrespect resonating in her voice.

"3,550 munny," he stated.

"Thank you sir. I am going to dismiss myself for now. See you when I have the munny from my room." Exrin walked out of the room and drew a portal leading to Vexen's room and entered it. "Vexen? I need some mo-" Exrin cut herself off when she saw Marluxia sitting in Vexen's bed and saying:

"Come 'ere my Ice Ice baby!"

"You're a naughty flower boy, aren't yo-" Vexen replied before turning and noticing Exrin, standing in the doorway mouth agape, and cut off. "Er, yes?" Vexen asked confused and nervous.

"I will hold that againsty you, you know this rigth?" Exrin said holding back a laugh.

"Yeah." Vexen's eyse darted away as he said this.

"Anyhow, I need some of the munny multiplier to pay Mansex back."

"Gotcha. Marly I need yo uto wait a bit, okay?" Vexen's voice cooled as he spoke.

"Using your skills Ice Ice baby?" Exrin joked.

"Shut it," Vexen said coldly as he walked to the back room which he used as his lab.

"Hurry up will you?" Marluxia spat.

"Cool it Flower Boy," Exrin said half serious. Marluxia glared and the cold atmosphere said Vexen was back.

"Do you want this or not?" Vexen spat.

"Yeah and, sorry, I need my medicine as well," Exrin added.

"If you promise not to tell anyone," Vexen said jokingly yet seriously.

"Vexen I sweart to a god I will murder you if you joke about something as serious as this," Exrin said fiercely and sharply, making Vexen run to get it.

"What is so serious about it?" Marluxia asked.

"It's what keeps me alive, in short if I miss a dosage my lungs will collapse. No one else knows excluding Xemnas, Vexen, Saix, and now you." Exrin stated as though it were nothing which shocked Marluxia. Vexen quickly came back with it and Exrin chugged it down handing the vile back to Vexen. "Nice thong, by the way," Exrin teased before closing the door behind her. "Never new he was a nympho...hm," Exrin muttered under her breath as she shrugged.

Xena spotted Demyx on the couch, asleep of course, and proceeded with the plan. She turned the television on and switched it to a cooking show and snuggled up to Demyx. To Xena's surprise Demyx's arm darted over her and wrapped around her waist and he whispered into her ear:

"I was hoping you'd do this some day. I'm glad you finally came," Demyx said cooly and calmly. Xena's face turned a dangerously dark red and she turned to see Demyx's eyes on her, no fear, no dreariness, and no shame. He held her tight so she couldn't escape and watched the show with her.

"How long have you known?" Xena asked after awhile.

"I just learned today when you curled up with me. I always had the fantasy of you doing this," he replied laughing a bit at the, to him, adorable and fiercely blushing girl in his arms. They laid like that until dinner was called and even at dinner they sat next to each other and held hands under the table.

Zexion sat where Demyx usually sat, which was right in front of Exrin making the bluenette uncomfortable as he constantly looked up a her from his plate of Shrimp Alfredo, whcih Xaldin made quite well in Zexion's opinion. Whenever the red head turned to look at Xena she beamed, her msile lit up the room and everyone around her unable to not smile at how pretty she looked. The conversation was booming more than usual, and Exrin began to tell her jokes and her stories about her week. Surprisingly Saix began to laugh when he heard Exrin's story about her walking in on a dancing and singing number two, who was currently keeping his head down as she told them he was in his adorable little tidy whitteys with a few embarrassing stains. When dinner was done, Exrin grabed everyone's dishes and carried themt o the kitchen with Xaldin. She smiled and laughed with the black haired man as she washed dishes merrily humming as he cleaned the rest of the kitchen humming alongside her. All of a sudden the two began belting the chorus together. Exrin's singing fantastic and Xaldin's...not so much.

"HAKUNA MATATA! WHAT A WONDERFUL PHRASE! HAKUNA MATATA, AIN'T NO PASSIN' CRAZE~!" they chimed obnoxiously. When the dishes were done Exrin thanked Xaldin for dinner and trudged upstairs, only to flop on her transformed hammock, that usually wrapped cozily around her, to a larger floating bed that sand beneath her. She slept long and peacefully after getting back up, changing, and scrambling to get under the cotton covers.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you like it. As I type this I am already starting the next chapter in my crazy head, I will get this story to my cousin as soon as I can for her to post it. Tata~!**


End file.
